mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilly Bell
Lilly Bell is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club. Appearance Lilly has brown skin, purple eyes, a bindi, and silver semi-parted hair which is styled up then down along the middle of her face to either side of her head (making a series of 'm' shapes). At school, Lilly wears the standard Hakuoh Academy uniform, and a blue Yacht Club hoodie during yacht club activities. During the yacht club's raid on the Princess Apricot, she wears a nurse costume, primarily white with blue Sailing 16. Personality & Character Though generally good-natured, Lilly is slightly mischievous, doing things like stealing Maki's bra while she is changing into a spacesuit Sailing 04 and putting capsaicin in Chiaki's curry Sailing 16. Background Plot Recruitment Arc After Kane became the yacht club's advisor, during a long weekend, she went with the rest of the yacht club to perform pre-flight checks on the Odette II, ready for the practise cruise Sailing 02. She and several other first years went to open the hatch - she and Marika unlocked the electronic locks. She later reported to Kane in the ship's main corridor that she had finished checking the life support circulation systems. When Kane came onto the bridge, she was playing with a musical function on one of the consoles. After the reboot, she told Kane he had a visitor. Lilly was seen taking a test during the exams. After the exams and end-of-term assembly were over, she joined the other yacht club members, assembled on the lawn outside, ready for the trip into space. She called out to Misa when she arrived. When the Odette II departed from the relay station, Lilly was stationed on the electronic warfare console opposite the captain's seat. After one of the yards became stuck during mast deployment, Kane decide to take the first-year students on a spacewalk to fix the problem. While they were changing into their spacesuits, Lilly stole Maki's bra and chased her around, to her distress. Once they had changed into their spacesuits, the group gathered at the airlock and then proceeded to go outside the ship. After taking in the impressive view, they moved to where the yard was stuck. Lilly assumed a position on the yard with Chiaki in order to slide it past and deploy the mast. After the mast was raised to normal position, the group performed a full inspection then returned inside. When the Odette II made a turn, on course for the inner planets, Lilly was seated at the radar console. That night, Lilly headed for bed while Marika and Chiaki were left on watch. Golden Ghost Ship Arc Hakuoh Pirates Arc Nebula Cup Arc (Anime Only) Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime Only) Skills & Abilities As a member of the yacht club, Lilly has knowledge of how to fly a dinghy from training simulations (though she hasn't flown one for real Sailing 20) and experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II. She also has some knowledge of how to operate some systems aboard the Bentenmaru. Relationships Gallery Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Articles requiring plot summaries